


Meisterin ihres Handwerks

by Kaffeekirsche



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffeekirsche/pseuds/Kaffeekirsche
Summary: Elizabeth Voss, kurz Liz, hat genau ein Ziel: Sie will die Kunst der Zauberstab Herstellung erlernen, bei keinem Geringeren als dem berühmt berüchtigten Gabriel Löwenstein (Meister des Zauberstabhandwerks, Ehrenmitglied der IWA). Und in der Theorie steht diesem Vorhaben auch nichts im Wege, wenn…ja wenn da nicht diese fiese Sache mit den Spitzennoten wäre. Mit vollem Erfolg durch die Prüfung in Zaubertränke gerasselt, aus der Traum. Doch so schnell gibt sich Liz nicht geschlagen und macht sich auf zu einem Auslandsjahr im fernen England um ihre Qualifikation zu verbessern. Leider muss sie schnell feststellen, dass ihr politisch motivierter Aktionismus, sowie ihre zweite Muttersprache, der Zynismus, in Hogwarts auf wenig Gegenliebe stoßen. Und dann gibt es da auch noch ihren miesgelaunten Zaubertrankprofessor, eine Lehrerin mit Geschmacksverirrung in der Kleiderwahl und ein böser, schwarzer Magier, der zurück gekommen ist um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Er, dessen Name Liz sich leider nicht merken kann. -Für alle, denen eigene Charaktere nicht völlig zuwider sind und gerne einen außergewöhnlichen Teil der Magie näher zu beleuchten. Severus/OC, plus einige andere Pairings und einige andere eigene Charaktere.





	

Hallo an alle, die sich hierher verirrt haben.

Herzlich Willkommen zu einem neuen Erguss meiner Fantasie, ich wünsche schon mal vorab viel Vergnügen beim Lesen.

Noch eine kurze Erklärung vorweg: Diese Geschichte beginnt mit dem fünften Schuljahr des goldenen Trios. Inspiriert wurde ich durch die astronomischen NC Werte, die heute zum Teil verlangt werden, wenn man den Wunsch verspürt sich an einer Universität der Muggel einzuschreiben und prompt war die Idee geboren, dass es ja auch den Jugendlichen der magischen Welt so gehen muss.

So viel noch von mir und nun wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Einleitungskapitel und würde mich sehr über die ein oder andere Meinung dazu freuen.

Liebe Grüße, Kaffeekirsche

 

Der letzte Tag vor den Sommerferien war ein drückend heißer Tag Ende Juni, die Luft flimmerte vor Hitze und am Himmel war keine einzige Wolke auszumachen. Auf einer großen Wiese tummelten sich haufenweise junge Menschen und scheinbar herrschte ausgelassene Feierstimmung.  
Die Schüler der Eichwaldschule saßen in kleinen Gruppen verteilt da, hier und da konnte man einige Flaschen mit hochprozentigen Substanzen erkennen und immer mal wieder rief jemand voller Übermut: „ABI!“ Woraufhin alle Anderen enthusiastisch und im Chor brüllten: „ 95!“  
Bei den feiernden Menschen handelte es sich um den Abschlussjahrgang 1995, die Stufe zählte knapp 70 Leute und exakt 69 davon hatten glänzende Laune. Nur im Schatten des Haupthauses lag eine einsame Schülerin auf dem Rücken, die Augen hinter einer großen Sonnenbrille verborgen und schloss sich nicht den Jubelschreien an.  
Tatsächlich starrte sie in das endlose Blau des Himmels und merkte auch nicht, dass sich ein rotblonder Junge ihr näherte, etwa in ihrem Alter und spöttisch grinsend.  
„Sieh einer an, was ist nur geschehen, dass man dich hier liegen sieht, wo es doch überall Alkohol gibt.“, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ließ er sich ins Gras fallen. „So wie ich dich kenne, war ich die längste Zeit heute nüchtern.“, kam die trockene Antwort und ein schwaches Grinsen huschte über die Züge des Mädchens.  
„Wohl wahr, wohl wahr, meine Liebe.“, aus den Untiefen seines Rucksackes förderte der Junge, der auf den Namen Julian hörte, eine Sektflasche hervor und stellte sie vorsichtig im Gras ab. „Sekt? Dein Ernst?“, schmunzelnd richtete sich Liz, besser gesagt Elizabeth, wieder etwas auf und besah sich das Etikett der Flasche. "Ich will zumindest ein bisschen klassisch mit dir anstoßen!“, brummelte Julian sofort los, ließ gekonnt den Sektkorken knallen, ohne eine umstehende Person zu verletzen, und schenkte die goldene Flüssigkeit in die mitgebrachten Gläser.  
„So meine Liebe, in dem Sinne…auf unser bestandenes Abitur. Möge diese Lehranstalt uns nie wieder sehen…“, erhob Julian sein Glas, Liz nahm ihres und erhob es ebenfalls. „Und mögen die Lehrer in Jubelrufe ausbrechen, da sie uns nie wieder sehen müssen.“, beendete das Mädchen lächelnd, das Klingen von aufeinander treffendes Glas erfüllte die Luft und beide nippten an ihren Gläsern. Einen Moment schwiegen Beide und betrachteten die Feiernden Jugendlichen.  
„Willst du mir einen Gefallen tun?“, Julian sah weiterhin zu seinen Klassenkameraden. „Mmh.“, brummelte Liz und strich sich das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Morgen kannst du Trübsal blasen so viel du willst, aber für heute… Tu mir den Gefallen und feiere einfach mit uns. Du hast dein Abi bestanden, auch wenn du nicht so tust.“, seine Stimme nahm einen leicht tadelnden Klang an und Liz verdrehte Gott ergeben die Augen.  
„Also gut…Cheers!“, sie ließ ihr Glas nochmals gegen seines stoßen und erhob sich aus dem Gras. „Lass uns ein wenig feiern gehen.“, sie zog ihren besten Freund aus dem Gras und Arm in Arm gingen sie zu ihren Klassenkameraden und Freunden.

Der nächste Tag begann für Liz erst um 12 Uhr Mittags, als sich der gute Geist ihres Elternhauses, die Hauselfe Emma, in ihr Zimmer verirrte und mit einem kräftigen Schwung die Vorhänge aufriss. Einige Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf das Bett, woraufhin ein unwilliges Brummen erklang.  
„Aufwachen, mein Mädchen.“, schmunzelte das kleine Wesen amüsiert und stellte vorsichtig ein Tablett mit einer dampfenden Tasse schwarzen Kaffee auf den Nachtisch. „Wie spät ist es denn?“, kam ein Murmeln aus den Tiefen der Bettdecke. „12 Uhr mittags.“, antwortete die Hauselfe gut gelaunt, zupfte ihren dunkelblauen Rock ein wenig zurecht und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Aber ich bin doch erst vor vier Stunden Schlafen gegangen.“, jammerte es aus der Bettdecke hervor.  
„Tja meine Liebe, das ist nicht mein Problem. Und jetzt aufstehen, dein Kaffee steht auf deinem Nachtisch.“, mit diesen Worten entschwand die Hauselfe aus dem Zimmer. Mit gemurmelten Verwünschungen kämpfte sich Liz unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor, tastete halb blind erst nach ihrer Brille und dann nach ihrem Kaffee. Halbwegs besänftigt inhalierte sie eine kleine Weile den Kaffeeduft, dann kam sie (etwas wackelig) auf die Beine und suchte erstmal das Bad auf. Nachdem die erste Tasse Koffein geleert war und sie eine ausgedehnte Dusche hinter sich hatte, waren dann auch ihre Lebensgeister wieder wach und auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem lief sie die gewundene Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss und suchte die Küche auf.  
In diesem Raum, in dem sich tatsächlich der Großteil des familiären und gesellschaftlichen Lebens der Familie Voss abspielte, werkelte Emma leise summend an dem großen Gasherd vor sich hin. „Morgen, Emma.“, machte Liz auf sich aufmerksam, warf die Kaffeemaschine nochmals an und nahm sich Schüssel und Löffel und angelte dann ihre Packung Cornflakes vom Schrank herunter.  
„Endlich ansprechbar?“, lächelte Emma liebevoll und reichte dem Mädchen die Milch, ehe sie fort fuhr. „Da ist mal wieder Post für dich gekommen.“ Die Elfe wies auf einen kleinen Stapel Briefe auf der Küchentheke. „Mmh, Werbung, Werbung, Rechnung von Neckermann, Werbung…“, Liz ging ihre Briefe durch, sortierte die Werbung direkt aus und blieb schließlich bei einem Brief hängen. „Ist es echt schon wieder an der Zeit für die Jahreshauptversammlung?“, fragte sie sich selbst und öffnete vorsichtig das Kuvert, auf dem in großen Lettern prangte „Neue Zeit“. Sie faltete den Bogen Papier auseinander und überflog die Einladung zur Versammlung, die in zwei Wochen stattfinden würde.  
„Pff, bis dahin hat sich doch mal wieder nichts getan.“, murmelte Liz leicht gefrustet und stopfte den Brief zurück in den Umschlag. „Sei nicht immer so negativ Liebes, große Veränderung vollziehen sich nun mal nicht von heute auf morgen.“, versuchte Emma sie zu trösten und erhielt nur ein weiteres Schnauben als Antwort.  
„Bei der hiesigen Bevölkerung wird das auch noch verdammt lange dauern, die halten uns immer noch für irgendwelche Witzfiguren und sehen einfach nicht ein, dass wir nicht mehr im Mittelalter leben!“, die Blondhaarige beschloss sich lieber erstmal auf ihr Frühstück zu konzentrieren, als sich weiter zu ärgern und machte sich über die wehrlosen Cornflakes her. „Wann kommen Mama und Papa heute nochmal heim, Emma?“  
„Deine Mutter wahrscheinlich erst um halb sieben und die letzte Vorlesung deines Vaters ist um 16 Uhr zu Ende.“, gab die Hauselfe bereitwillig Auskunft. Liz‘ Mutter, Marlen Voss (Nichtmagierin), arbeitete als Grafikerin in einer Werbeagentur, während ihr Vater, Wolfgang Voss (Magier), als Professor für Verwandlung an der deutschen Universität der magischen Künste unterrichtete.  
„Na dann…ich bin mal wieder oben.“, verabschiedete sich Liz und lief wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer, das nicht unbedingt als aufgeräumt zu bezeichnen wäre. Kurz nahm Liz die blaue Mappe in die Hand, die sie erhalten hatte als sie die Schule verließ, darin befanden sich ihr Zeugnisse und alle Anderen Dinge, die sie irgendwie auf Papier gedruckt haben wollte, dann seufzte sie und ließ sie wieder auf ihren von Papier überquellenden Schreibtisch fallen. Dann suchte sie sich ihr Lieblings Metallicalbum aus, schaltete die Musik an und räumte erstmal ein paar Partyüberreste vom Vortag weg und starrte dabei immer wieder kurz sehr feindselig auf die blaue Mappe. Nachdem sie sogar die Fensterbänke und Regale abgestaubt hatte, musste sich Liz leider eingestehen, dass sie wohl nicht viel länger drum herum kommen würde. Dennoch holte sie sich erst einen neuen Kaffee und setzte sich an ihren (jetzt aufgeräumten) Schreibtisch und zog die Mappe zu sich. Darin befanden sich diverse unwichtige Dinge und natürlich ihr Abschlusszeugnis, welches Liz mit spitzen Fingern heraus zog und mit sichtlichem Unwillen betrachtete.

 

**Eichwaldschule für Magie**

Abschlusszeugnis Elisabeth Lucia Voss geboren am 07. 11. 1977

Fach:                               Kursthema:                                           Punkte:

Verwandlung:                  Fortgeschrittene Verwandlungskunst        14

Zauberkunst :                  Fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst                   12

Kräuterkunde:                 Erforschung der seltenen und 

                                       gefährlichen Pflanzen und deren 

                                       Nutzen für die magische Gemeinschaft     13

Zaubertränke:                  Entwicklung von Giften und Gegengiften  04

Pflege mag. Geschöpfe:   Erforschung der seltenen und

                                       gefährlichen Geschöpfe                            11

Alte Runen:                     Komplexe Texte und Übersetzungen        10

Experimentelle Magie:     Theorie der Zauberentwicklung                11

Mathematik:                    Praktisch anwendbare Mathematik           09

Deutsch:                          Die Literatur der Moderne                       12

Geschichte:                     Historie des 20. Jahrhunderts                  13

Naturwissenschaften:      Komplexe Themen der Biologie,

                                       Chemie und Physik                                  11

Englisch:                         Kommunikation in der magischen

                                       und Nichtmagischen Welt                        14

 

„So eine Scheiße, ich hab es sogar geschafft Mathe zu überleben, warum nicht auch Zaubertränke?!“, fluchte Liz leise vor sich hin und erinnerte sich voller Grauen zurück an ihre Zaubertrankprüfungprüfung. Durch den theoretischen Teil hatte sie es ja noch recht gut geschafft, allerdings hatte sie es dann geschafft mit ihrem verkorksten Gegengift fast die Prüfungskommission in die Luft zu sprengen, was der Vorsitzende nur verhindern konnte, in dem er ihr Gebräu erst in Stasis versetzte und es dann entsorgte als wäre es radioaktiv…vielleicht war es das ja sogar tatsächlich, das würde wenigstens die ungesunde Farbe des Ganzen erklären…  
„Gut, ist jetzt auch nicht mehr zu ändern.“, sagte sich Liz selbst und fischte ihren Zauberstab aus ihren Haaren heraus, der dort meist zur Aufbewahrung in ihrer unordentlichen Hochsteckfrisur steckte. Mit einem Wisch und einem gemurmelten Wort hatte sie eine Kopie ihres Zeugnisses gemacht und packte das Original wieder weg.  
Dann nahm sie sich einige Bögen Briefpapier und ihren Lieblingskulli, der vermutlich in den nächsten Tagen den Geist aufgeben würde und machte sich ans Schreiben. Nach einer Stunde, etlichen zerknüllten Papieren und zwei Tassen Kaffees hatte sie schließlich ein akzeptables Bewerbungsschreiben fertig gebracht.  
„Vielleicht hat Löwenstein ja Mitleid mit mir…“, murmelte sie wenig hoffnungsvoll, faltete den Brief sowie ihr Zeugnis sorgfältig zusammen und stecke es in einen Umschlag. Sorgfältig adressierte sie ihn:

Gabriel Löwenstein  
Meister des Zauberstabhandwerks  
Ehrenmitglied der IWA

Dann legte sie den Brief neben den Käfig ihrer Schleiereule Sulpicia, die hoffentlich heute Abend zurück kommen würde. Mit einem leisen genießendem Uff ließ sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett fallen, drehte sich ächzend auf den Bauch und vergrub sich die nächste Stunde in Kafkas „Der Prozess“.  
„Wie kann man so einen Müll nur freiwillig lesen?“, erschrocken fuhr Liz hoch und wäre mit ihrem Kopf fast gegen Julians Stirn geknallt, der sich über sie gebeugt hatte um ihr über die Schulter zu sehen.  
„Julian! Musst du mich so erschrecken, verdammt?! Und dass ich diesen „Mist“ lese dürfte wohl der Grund sein, warum ich in Deutsch sieben Punkte mehr habe als du!“, vorsichtig legte sie ein Lesezeichen in das Buch und funkelte ihren besten Freund wütend an. „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du auf klopfen nicht reagierst? Dafür hab ich Kekse mitgebracht.“, er nickte in Richtung eines Tellers auf Liz‘ Nachttisch, auf dem sich ihre Lieblinskekse stapelten.  
Den Einwand zu seinen Leistungen in Deutsch überging er gekonnt. „Die hat Emma mir in die Hand gedrückt und gemeint, ich soll sie mit hoch nehmen.“  
„Okay, dir sei vergeben.“, meinte Liz gnädig und fixierte dabei schon die Schokokekse. Währenddessen hatte Julian den Brief neben dem Eulenkäfig entdeckt und las kurz die Adresse. „Deine Bewerbung?“, fragte er und hielt den Umschlag hoch. „Mmh.“, bestätigend nickte Liz, die sich bereits über die Kekse hermachte.  
„Was meinst du, wie hoch sind deine Chancen?“, wollte Julian wissen, nahm sich ebenfalls einen Keks und ließ sich wieder neben Liz auf das Bett nieder.  
„Ach ich weiß nicht…realistisch ist meine Hoffnung wohl nicht mit den Leistungen in Zaubertränke. Ich meine, es gibt pro Jahr exakt zwei Lehrlingsstellen als Zauberstabmacher und Löwenstein kennt mich zwar schon, aber selbst das kann die 4 Punkte nicht ungeschehen machen…“, seufzte das Mädchen und knabberte weiter an ihrem Keks.  
„Die Auflagen sind einfach bekloppt…“, brummte Julian und dachte an seinen eigenen Ausbildungsplatz, den er zum Glück durch einen Einstellungstest bekommen hatte.  
„Jaa ich weiß, noch bekloppter ist es ja, dass von den beiden Lehrlingen höchstens einer durch Lehrzeit kommt, weil sie so schwer ist…“, fügte Liz hinzu und seufzte. „Tja, ein einfacher Beruf wäre ja zu langweilig für dich.“, grinste Julian leicht und erntete dafür einen leichten Schlag gegen den Arm.  
„Ich hab halt noch Ansprüche.“, frotzelte Liz, ehe sie wieder ernst wurde. „Es ist einfach nicht fair, ich hab für Zaubertränke gelernt wie eine Bekloppte, ich hab sogar Nachhilfe genommen und es hat alles nichts gebracht… Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen anderen Beruf als Zauberstabmacher aussuchen.“, geknickt starrte Liz ihre Bettdecke an.  
„Hey, Kopf hoch. Ich bin mir sicher du hast auf Löwenstein so viel Eindruck gemacht, dass er eine Lösung für das Problem hat.“, versuchte Julian seine Freundin zu trösten.  
„Jaa…vielleicht. Und jetzt lass uns über was Anderes reden, sonst werd ich noch depressiv.“, beschloss das Mädchen und schnell war ein neues Thema gefunden.  
„Hast du auch schon deine Einladung gekriegt?“, Julian nickte. „Hab ich, aber worüber sollen wir diskutieren? Die Kampagne für die Rechte der Werwesen war zwar nicht vollkommen katastrophal, ebenso die Aufklärung über Inzestehen bei Reinblütern, aber von Strom will immer noch niemand etwas hören, ebenso wenig von Mediennutzung und Elfenrechte.“ Liz zuckte leicht hilflos mit den Schultern.  
„Große Veränderung vollziehen sich nun mal nicht von heute auf morgen.“, zitierte sie Emma und lächelte schwach. Julian schnaubte.  
Seit einem Jahr waren sie beide Mitglied der „Neuen Zeit“, eine kleine Jugendpartei, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte die Modernisierung der Zaubererwelt voran zu treiben, sowohl in technischer Hinsicht, als auch in rechtlicher. Zwangsehen und Werwolfjagden waren in ihren Augen schlichtweg Menschenunwürdig und wie die Regierung der Muggel wollten sie einen vollumfassenden Grundrechtskatalog für alle Bewohner der magischen Welt erwirken. Es war eine Sisyphosaufgabe.  
„Zumindest gibt’s wieder genug zu trinken.“, grinste Julian breit und Liz stöhnte genervt auf.  
„Ach, wenn wir schon keine Politiker sind, dann werden wir wenigstens Alkoholiker oder was?“, Julian nickte begeistert. „Du bist echt unmöglich.“, war alles was Liz dazu noch sagte. Um viertel nach sieben abends hatte sich die Familie Voss am Tisch zum Abendessen versammelt, Julian saß, als quasi Familienmitglied zwischen Liz und Emma, alle waren mit Emmas genialer Pasta versorgt und nach einigen sehr unterhaltsamen Anekdoten von Wolfgang über die heutigen Missgeschicke seiner Studenten, schnitt Liz Mutter ein eher frustrierendes Thema für ihre Tochter an.  
„Hast du heute an Herr Löwenstein geschrieben?“, wollte Marlen Voss wissen. Von ihr hatte Liz die blonden Haare und ihre Körpergröße von 1, 80m geerbt, die hohen Wangenknochen, die dunklen Augen und Unbändigkeit ihrer Haare hatte sie von ihrem Vater. „Ja, hab ich. Mal sehen was und wann er antwortet.“, seufzte Liz und fixierte konzentriert ihren Teller, während sie versuchte weitere Spaghetti mit ihrer Gabel aufzurollen.  
„Irgendwelche Ausweichpläne?“, hakte Wolfgang nach. Er war fast einen Kopf kleiner als seine beiden “Mädchen“, wie er seine Frau und Tochter liebevoll nannte. Tatsächlich war Liz mit 13 so groß gewesen wie ihr Vater und mit 16 hatte sie ihre Mutter dann auch noch eingeholt. „Mein Problem ist, dass ich das Abi ja nicht nachholen kann…vielleicht kann ich an einer Abendschule nochmal Zaubertränke belegen oder so. Alle anderen Noten war ja schließlich völlig in Ordnung.“, antwortete Liz und ein wenig graute ihr jetzt schon vor möglichem zusätzlichem Zaubertränkeunterricht, aber wer Träume hat muss halt auch Opfer bringen. Oder so ähnlich.  
Da Liz jedoch, wie so häufig, geistig nicht ganz anwesend war, da sie immer noch an Zaubertränke dachte, viel ihr nicht auf, dass ihre Eltern einen kurzen, vielsagenden Blick miteinander austauschten. Wenig später halfen Liz und Julian dabei den Tisch abzuräumen und verkrümelten sich danach wieder hoch in Liz‘ Zimmer. „Sag mal, machen sich deine Eltern nicht irgendwann auf die Suche nach dir?“, wollte Liz von ihrem Beinahebruder wissen, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Sie werden sich schon denken können wo ich bin…und wenn nicht können sie ja nachfragen, schließlich haben sie ja jetzt ein Telefon.“, er feixte beim dem Gedanken.

Letztes Weihnachten hatte er seinen völlig verwirrten Eltern ein Telefon geschenkt. Konstantin und Sabine von Herften waren Reinblüter, hatten mit der Muggelwelt beinahe keinen Kontakt, außer wenn Sabine mit Marlen shoppen war, und wussten daher gar nicht, was ihr Sohn ihnen da ins Haus geschleppt hatte. Dank einer kleinen, aber feinen Firma namens _Magic Tec_ h gab es in Deutschland auch technische Errungenschaften der Muggel, die in der Nähe von Magie funktionierten. Bei den neuesten Versionen konnte sogar statt Strom die Umgebungsmagie als Energiequelle genutzt werden.  
„Haben sie das Ding mittlerweile eigentlich mal benutzt?“, wollte Liz neugierig wissen. „Mein Vater und ich haben letztens mal Pizza für uns bestellt, als Mama aus war und unsere gute Seele Anna frei hatte.“, Anna war der Hauself der Familie von Herften.  
„Ich bin beeindruckt.“, gab die Blonde toternst von sich, nur um einige Sekunden darauf in leichtes Kichern zu verfallen. „Sorry…ich musste mir nur grade vorstellen, wie Konstantin den Telefonhörer in der Hand hält, dabei in eurem Salon steht mit dem dunklen Samtumhang um die Schultern. Eigentlich hättest du davon ein Foto machen müssen für unsere Kampagne.“ Julian begann breit zu grinsen. „Hast du?“, wollte Liz aufgeregt wissen und Julian nickte.  
„Die Bilder liegen auf meinem Schreibtisch, ich bring sie zum Jahrestreffen mit, Papa hat nichts dagegen.“ „Endlich mal was Positives.“, zufrieden lehnte sich Liz zurück, als ein leises Klacken am Fenster ertönte.  
„Wurde aber auch mal Zeit, Sulpicia.“, sie erhob sich rasch und öffnete das Fenster, woraufhin eine große Schleiereule ins Zimmer flog und leise schuhute.  
„Kannst du für mich heute Abend noch einen Brief wegbringen?“, fragte Liz das Tier und strich der Eule sachte übers Gefieder. Dieses klackerte nur mit dem Schnabel und streckte bereitwillig ihr Bein vor. „Danke.“, Liz nahm den Brief von ihrem Tisch, band ihn sorgfältig fest und gab Sulpicia noch einen Eulenkeks. Die Schleiereule raschelte mit dem Gefieder und verließ durch das Fenster wieder das Zimmer. „So, jetzt heißt es wohl abwarten.“

Tatsächlich musste Liz nur bis zum nächsten Mittag warten. Sie war gerade dabei ihr Bett frisch zu beziehen, als Sulpicia durch das offene Fenster hinein schwebte und sich auf ihre Stange setzte. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern band Liz den Brief vom Bein der Eule, nahm sich dennoch kurz die Zeit ihrer Eule mit ein paar Streicheleinheiten zu danken.  
Dann setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch, brach das dunkelviolette Wachsiegel auf, zog einen Bogen Papier hervor und faltete ihn auseinander.

_Meine liebe Elizabeth,_   
_zunächst einmal möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen und dir herzlich zu deinem Abitur gratulieren. Sich durch die Mühlen der Bildung zu kämpfen ist immer etwas, worauf man zu Recht stolz sein kann._   
_Aber leider muss ich dir mitteilen, dass die Leistungen eines Faches nicht  überzeugen, du kannst dir sicherlich denken, welches ich meine._   
_Aufgrund der vorgeschriebenen Leistungsnachweise sind mir daher die Hände gebunden dich in diesem Jahr als meinen Lehrling begrüßen zu dürfen._   
_Da ich jedoch bereits Bekanntschaft mit deiner Beharrlichkeit gemacht habe, gehe ich davon aus, dass du bereit bist in Zaubertränke nochmals ein intensiveres Studium zu absolvieren um andere Ergebnisse vorweisen zu können._   
_Daher möchte ich mich gerne dazu bereit erklären, dir eine Lehrlingsstelle für das kommende Jahr in Aussicht zu stellen._   
_Teile mir doch bitte mit, ob du noch Interesse an meinem Handwerk hast und wo du deine nächste Zaubertrankprüfung ablegen willst._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_   
_Gabriel Löwenstein_   
_Meister des Zauberstabhandwerks_   
_Ehrenmitglied der IWA_

Das klang tatsächlich gar nicht so hoffnungslos. Etwas in dieser Art hatte sich Liz schon gedacht, daher war sie nicht über alle Maßen enttäuscht oder Ähnliches…auch wenn sie immer noch nicht begeistert davon war sich wieder Zaubertränken widmen zu müssen.  
„Gut, dann heißt es jetzt wohl einen geeigneten Kurs auszuwählen.“, murmelte sie vor sich hin und kramte in einem großen Stapel Papier auf ihrem Schreibtisch bereits nach der Broschüre der Abendschule für Hexen und Zauberer.  
„Ah, da bist du ja. So…“, mit einer neuen Tasse Kaffee bewaffnet machte sich Liz über die Broschüre her und suchte sich alles an Kursen raus, was ihr etwas bringen konnte.  
Es waren nicht viele. „Scheinbar bin ich nicht die Einzige, die glücklich ist sich nach der Schule nie wieder mit Zaubertränke beschäftigen zu müssen, sonst gäbe es ja wohl mehr Angebote.“, brummelte sie vor sich hin und besah sich die magere Ausbeute.  
„Führst du schon wieder Selbstgespräche?“, wollte eine amüsierte Stimme wissen und Marlen trat ins Zimmer.  
„Irgendwann muss man ja mit einer vernünftigen Person reden.“, gab Liz ihrer Mutter zur Antwort und drehte sich zur Tür um.  
„So kann man es natürlich auch entschuldigen. Darf ich dich kurz stören?“, Liz nickte nur und ihre Mutter ließ sich auf dem halbfertig bezogenen Bett nieder.  
„Dein Vater hatte gestern eine Idee.“, begann sie und hatte nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Tochter. „Über so eine Möglichkeit haben wir nie gesprochen, weil du dir in deiner Ausbildung immer so sicher warst, aber was hälst du eigentlich von einem Auslandsjahr?“  
„Ehh…“, lautete die geistreiche Antwort der Siebzehnjährigen. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich über so etwas noch nie Gedanken gemacht.  
„Also so an sich…dagegen hätte ich jetzt nichts, aber…wie sieht es da denn mit dem Geld aus? Können wir uns das denn leisten?“, leicht nervös kaute Liz auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
„Wenn dem nicht so wäre, hätten wir dich ja wohl nicht auf den Gedanken gebracht.“, lautete die amüsierte Antwort.  
„Oh gut.“, heute hatte Liz es aber auch mit den intelligenten Antworten…  
„Dein Vater war ja damals auch für ein Jahr in England und er dachte sich, dass es dir dort bestimmt auch gefallen könnte."  
Stimmt ja, ihr Vater hatte damals nach seinem Abschluss hier noch irgendeinen in Großbritannien gemacht, deren Namen sie sich nur schwer hatte merken können. Hogwarts, das war die Schule irgendwo in Schottland gelegen.  
„Na ja, also…ich weiß nicht, denkst du sie nehmen noch Austauschschüler? Ich meine wir haben heute den 30. Juni und das Schuljahr beginnt Anfang September.“  
„Wer nicht fragt, kriegt auch keine Antwort. Schreib doch einfach hin und schildere deine Situation.“, antwortete Marlen, erhob sich vom Bett und drückte ihrer nachdenklich wirkenden Tochter noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ.  
Warum eigentlich nicht? Ihre Mutter hatte recht, das hatte sie irgendwie meistens. Schon hatte Liz mit neuer Motivation nach Papier und Stift gegriffen, als ihr ein entscheidendes Detail einfiel.  
„Mama?“, rief sie so laut, dass Marlen auf der Treppe inne hielt und zurück rief: „Ja, was denn?“  
„Hat dir Papa zufällig verraten, wie der Schulleiter von Hogwarts heißt?“, in den meisten Briefen machte sich eine Anrede dann doch irgendwie ganz gut.  
„Ja, warte mal…Dumbledore, glaub ich. Ja, Albus Dumbledore.“, kam die gerufene Antwort aus dem Treppenhaus.  
„Mmh, interessanter Name.“, achselzuckend machte sich Liz an den Brief.


End file.
